Father And Daughter
by Jiggly Wess
Summary: Jo has some news for PJ!


Ok so this is going to be a crappy fic. But I'm sure you'll enjoy reading it anyway. Well at least I know Jane will lol!

Father and Daughter!

**Tuesday April 6th 2004 **

"Jo what's up?" Susie asked. They were in the patrol car on their way back to the station.

"Nothing I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine." Susie told her. "You've been acting really strange for the past few weeks. Has something happened between you and PJ?"

"Why would you think that?" Jo asked.

"Well you've been really distant lately and I haven't once seen you kiss him properly for 3 weeks."

"No we're fine. At least I think we are." She mumbled.

"Huh?" Susie asked.

"Well it's complicated."

"You can tell me you know."

"It's nothing really. I'll be fine." Jo pulled the car into the station.

"Are you sure?" Susie asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah." Jo replied.

"Ok." Susie left it at that.

Jo made her way through the station into PJ's office.

"Hey Joey. What's up?" He asked.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. Shoot." PJ smiled at her.

"I think I'm pregnant." She blurted out.

**Sunday 8th August 2004 **

"Did you feel that?" Jo asked. She was lying in the bed next to PJ and he had his hand on her slightly enlarged stomach.

"Yeah. He kicked."

"PJ. You heard what the doctor said. It could be a girl."

"Yeah. But I'm kind of hoping for a baby PJ." PJ replied looking up at her. "What do you think?"

"I don't care. All I care is that we get a healthy happy baby. Who looks just like you." She smiled as he kissed her bare stomach. He slowly worked his way up to her mouth kissing her softly.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."

"What do you think of the name Azalea?" Jo asked.

"What for a boy?"

"No Peej for a girl." Jo corrected him.

"It's beautiful. Just like you." He kissed her again.

"You really like it?"

"Course I do. What do you think of the name Rupert?" PJ asked.

"Are you serious?" Jo laughed. "Who would want to name their kid Rupert?"

"Ok. What about...Jamie?"

"Boy or girl?" Jo asked.

"Either."

"Not bad." Jo replied. "What about Cadence?"

"It's ok I guess." PJ replied.

"Want to know which one I like best?"

"Boy or girl?"

"Both." Jo replied.

"Ok."

"Azalea or Jacinta for a girl and Jonathon or Patrick for a boy." Jo told him.

"I love them." PJ replied.

"I love you." She replied.

"You just said that." PJ laughed.

"I know. That's because I mean it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Let's not find out." He kissed her again and curled up with his head on her stomach.

**Saturday November 13th 2004 **

"Aww look at that." Jo smiled as she held up a small blue blanket. "But like I said we're not sure if it's a boy."

"Well either way it's cute." Susie commented.

"Yeah." Jo replied. "What's next?" She ripped open another present she had been given.

"What is this?" She asked holding up a breast pump.

"I think you use it to express breast milk." Kate one of Jo's friends piped up.

"I'll just put that aside for now." She placed it on the floor and grabbed another gift. "Oooh this one's from Carol." Jo said. She looked over at her friend and smiled. Then she opened the gift.

"I wasn't sure what colour to get so I got all of them." She laughed when Jo tried to hold up several different coloured jumpsuits.

"Thanks Carol." Jo said and she folded them back up inside the paper and went for the next gift.

"Hey that one's mine." Jen Jo's sister said.

"Thanks Jen." Jo smiled when she opened the gift to find a set of different coloured bottles.

"Is that it?" Kate asked.

"Yeah I think so." Jo replied.

"Great. It's game time." Kate pulled out a piece of cardboard which had a baby painted on it. "Pin the dummy on the baby." She said.

"Great fun!" Jo cried.

**Thursday December 2nd 2004 **

"Ok fine I'm leaving." Jo cried using the desk to help her stand up.

"You should have left two months ago." Ben told her.

"Yeah I know. But I really wanted to finish this case." Jo replied.

"Go on out you go." Susie cried.

"I'll be thinking of you when I'm lazing by the pool." Jo laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Jonesy mumbled and he got back to his work.

"Bye guys." Jo said and she walked out of the station into the sunlight.

"Ah. Free at last." She smiled and she began walking towards her car.

**Friday December 31st 2004 **

"Ah!" Jo cried. They were at the pub celebrating New Years Eve.

"What is it?" PJ asked. Jo and PJ had been dancing when Jo suddenly fell to the floor and passed out.

"What's going on?" Jonesy asked rushing over.

"We have to get her to the hospital." PJ cried. "Here help me pick her up." Jonesy gave PJ a hand carrying Jo out to PJ's car.

"Let the others know what's happened." PJ said as he started the car.

"We'll meet you at the hospital later." PJ nodded and drove off.

Later that night at the hospital Susie, Jonesy and Ben were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital. PJ was pacing around the room.

"PJ calm down. I'm sure she'll be fine." Susie tried to calm him.

"This is my fault. I shouldn't have let her work for so long." He cried.

"No PJ. These things happen. It's not your fault." She stood and put a hand on his shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve this?" PJ asked tears now pouring down his face.

"It's not your fault PJ. Jo will be ok. So will your baby. Just sit down and get some rest." Susie told him and she forced him to sit down.

**Saturday January 1st **

"Happy New Year." Susie said forcing a smile.

"Yeah. Great New Year." PJ muttered.

"She is going to be ok." Susie said trying to convince herself more than PJ. Jo was her best friend and the two of them had done a lot of bonding ever since Jo found out she was pregnant.

"Mr Hasham?" A Doctor walked up to the group. PJ immediately stood up.

"What is it? What's happened?" He asked.

"I'm afraid we have some good news and some bad news." The doctor told him.

"Is Jo ok? Is the baby ok?"

"The good news is your daughter is perfectly fine. She's been put on a monitor for the next 48 hours. You're lucky she's a fighter." He commented.

"And Jo?"

"That's the bad news. She didn't make it. She had a massive rupture in her spleen and there was too much bleeding for the surgeons to stop." The doctor explained.

PJ closed his eyes and pinched himself to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare. Susie put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry PJ." She whispered.

"Can I see my daughter?" PJ asked.

"Certainly." The doctor replied. "Follow me." He said and he led PJ through the maternity ward to the SBCU (Special Baby Care Unit) where his daughter lay in a small crib with a tube protruding from her nose helping her to eat.

"She's so tiny." He said. "Can I hold her?' He asked with tears still in his eyes.

"Of course you can." The nurse lifted her out of the crib and handed her to PJ. "Does she have a name?"

"Yeah. Azalea Joanna Parrish-Hasham." He said proudly looking down at the baby in his arms. "I wish you could see her Jo. She has your eyes." PJ whispered. He leant down and kissed Azalea's head. "I love you baby girl...I love you Joey." He smiled and tears poured down his cheeks.

I'm gonna watch you shine  
Gonna watch you grow  
Gonna paint a sign  
So you'll always know  
As long as one and one is two wooo  
There could never be a father who loved  
His daughter more than I love you  
  
Well there we go. Here's another fic I wrote just for no particular reason. Hope you guys liked it!!! Jane you'd better give me feedback girl lol! : ) : )


End file.
